Если ты тоже
by Hamlet Dann
Summary: Вариация на тему происходивших за кулисами комплементации событий.


Если ты тоже...

Впечатавшись в дверь плечом, он, дыша, как загнанный зверь, принялся шарить трясущимися руками по карманам в поисках электронного ключа. Найдя его, он еле попал пластиковой карточкой в щель приёмника, да так и оставил её там, когда дверь плавно отъехала в сторону, а он ринулся в проём. Ввалившись в квартиру, он сорвал с себя измятый грязный пиджак, проскочил прихожую, сумасшедшим взглядом обвёл гостиную и рванулся в соседнюю комнату - к стенному шкафу. Там, в самом низу, в углу, лежал пистолет. Синдзи рывком, с ударом, распахнул дверь и принялся с хриплыми выкриками, в которые перерождался стон, выгребать всё, что мешало ему дотянуться до небольшого серебристого чемоданчика. Он просто вышвыривал всё за спину, даже не глядя, что это. Не обернулся он и тогда, когда сзади донёсся звон бьющегося стекла - ему было наплевать. Сейчас ему по-настоящему был нужен только пистолет... и один патрон. Это единственное, чего он заслуживал. Предатель... ублюдочный предатель, который нарушил клятву верности всего через два дня после свадьбы, вот кто он такой. И не важно, что та, кому он клялся, была мертва - от этого вина только тяжелела.  
Рука Синдзи наконец нашарила чемоданчик. Он выдернул его из шкафа и попытался открыть, напрочь позабыв о замке. Когда Синдзи вспомнил это, то из его рта вырвался какой-то полурёв-полустон; он вскочил и принялся в исступлении бить чемоданчиком по косяку двери. После серии ударов замок не выдержал: револьвер и дюжина патронов вылетели в гостиную. Отбросив ненужный больше кейс, Синдзи метнулся к упавшему оружию, дрожащими руками схватил ближайший патрон и попытался вставить его в гнездо барабана. Но руки тряслись слишком сильно - патрон никак не попадал куда надо. Синдзи несколько раз ронял и пистолет и патрон, поднимал снова, вновь пытался вставить патрон, опять ронял всё...  
- Рэй... Рэй... Прости... пр... меня... Рэй...  
Уронив револьвер в очередной раз, Синдзи завыл, схватился за голову и, рухнув на пол, забился в наконец прорвавшейся истерике. Он больше не мог этого выносить. Рэй погибла... а он - тот, что тысячу раз клялся, что любит и будет любить только её, когда они были наедине, и тот, кто сделал это ещё раз перед всеми, на следующий же день после её гибели, переспал со случайно подвернувшейся девушкой, которую знал ещё со школы. Тогда он был не в себе, да ещё и напился, и едва ли понимал, что творит... Но когда наутро, протрезвев, он обнаружил рядом с собой в постели спящую Аску, на него обрушился настоящий ужас осознания того, что он наделал. Рэй даже не успели похоронить, а он... с Аской... как последний подонок, он...

- Опять...  
В пронзительно голубых глазах вспыхнула злость.  
- Хватит!  
Резкий выкрик заставил замереть всё и вся. Валяющийся на полу Синдзи замер в нелепой позе, со страшной гримасой на лице. Краски поблекли, а вся комната вдруг дёрнулась и словно бы отодвинулась куда-то вдаль, становясь похожей на картину без рамы. Эта картина, повисшая в паре метров над полом, резко выделялась на фоне монотонных чёрных стен комнаты, в которой кроме неё был только стул... и два человека. Ни дверей, ни окон... Только чёрные стены и они.  
- И это всё, на что ты способен? Оттрахать меня а потом застрелиться?! Ты хочешь так легко отделаться?! Отвечай!  
Мощная затрещина затянутой в красную, как и весь плагсьюит, синтетическую ткань ладони скинула Синдзи со стула. Упав, он не сделал даже попытки подняться. Просто сжался, подтянув колени к груди и закрыв голову руками.  
- Правильно! Защищайся! Хоть на это-то ты способен!  
Аска подошла, опустилась на одно колено и, схватив Синдзи за ворот рубашки, дёрнула вверх, заставив его смотреть на себя. Она буквально впилась взглядом в его глаза, так, что он не мог даже посмотреть куда-нибудь в сторону.  
- Да я своими руками убила бы тебя, если бы только могла, подонок. Но ведь тут, в этом... чёртовом междумирье мы бессмертны! И я должна снова и снова смотреть на твои поганые миры, в которых ты...  
Задохнувшись от гнева, она осеклась, резко отвела руку и снова ударила Синдзи. На этот раз он успел защититься, но Аску это только ещё больше разозлило. Пощёчины - пока ещё только пощёчины - посыпались градом.  
- Подонок! Мразь! Ублюдок! Дерьмо! Ненавижу!  
Держа за ворот рубашки одной рукой, другой она била его синхронно с выкрикиваемыми оскорблениями. Некоторые её удары достигали цели, некоторые наталкивались на руки Синдзи... Так продолжалось какое-то время и прекратилось так же неожиданно, как и началось: рука Аски, поднявшаяся для очередного удара, замерла в воздухе. Дёрнувшись, она обернулась, посмотрела на руку, остановившую её, и усмехнулась.  
- И ты тут? Кто тебя звал?!  
- Довольно, - твёрдо глядя Аске в глаза и явно не собираясь отпускать её руку, проговорил Каору.  
Аска сжала зубы, повернув голову, зло посмотрела на Синдзи и наконец отпустила его; он упал на пол и снова свернулся калачиком. Аска, вырвав руку из пальцев Каору, встала с колена и отошла в сторону, не поворачивая головы бросив:  
- Хватит защищать эту тварь...  
- За что ты снова и снова бьёшь его? - прошелестел тихий голос.  
- За что?! - воскликнула Аска, резко поворачиваясь к возникшей словно из неоткуда Аянами. - А что я ещё должна делать?! Он убил меня!  
- Ты оттолкнула его, когда он пришёл к тебе, - возразила Рэй. - Ты же помнишь это, так? Вы оба видели этот кусочек мира, который вместе и создали. Он пришёл именно к тебе...  
- Он умолял тебя о помощи, - подхватил Каору, с жалостью в глазах глядя на замершего на полу Синдзи. - Он готов был открыть тебе всего себя, хотел довериться тебе. Ты могла принять его - там именно ты решала, что произойдёт дальше, но ты...  
- Ну конечно! - Аска с сарказмом в голосе всплеснула руками. - Значит, это я виновата в том, что он задушил меня?! - Она повернулась и ткнула пальцем в сторону Каору. - Может быть, ты ещё скажешь, что это я положила его ладони себе на шею и помогла сжать пальцы?!  
Аянами опустила взгляд.  
- Ты первая убила его...  
Аска повернула голову к ней.  
- Что? - с тихой злостью спросила она. - Что ты сказала, кукла?  
- Аска... не надо... - еле слышно донеслось сзади. Все посмотрели на Синдзи. Он, по-прежнему ни на кого не глядя, встал и замер, ссутулившись и опустив голову.  
- Не называй её... куклой...  
Лицо Аски исказилось злостью, и она сквозь сжатые зубы прошипела:  
- Ты ещё смеешь мне указывать... гадёныш?  
Она двинулась на Синдзи, но на её пути встал Каору.  
- Я сказал довольно.  
- Отойди, - не глядя на него, мрачно сказала Аска. - Это не твоё дело. Это только между ним и мной.  
- А как же весь этот мир? - тихо спросила Рэй. - Ведь именно вы не даёте ему возродиться. Ваша боль, ваша ненависть не даёт событиям двигаться дальше...  
- А мне плевать на этот мир, - не оборачиваясь, огрызнулась Аска.  
- И поэтому ты, - поднял бровь Каору, - предпочтёшь провести вечность, истязая его? - он движением головы указал за спину, на Синдзи.  
- Он заслужил это.  
- А ты?  
- А я - его наказание! - потеряв терпение, крикнула Аска в лицо Каору. - И он сам так решил! Он убил меня и будет платить за это вечность! Исчезните!  
Каору опустил глаза и, покачав головой, растворился в воздухе. И Аска знала, что и Рэй тоже. Она посмотрела на Синдзи.  
- Нет... Аска, я... - снова подал голос тот. - Я...  
Аска боковым зрением заметила какое-то движение.  
- О Боже, опять... - прошептала она, посмотрев на ожившую картину.

Первая взмахнула рукой, и рука Ангела - метнувшаяся к Еве в своей убийственной атаке лента - оказалась разорванной, как простая бумага. В следующую секунду по самому Ангелу словно ударил невидимый клинок - поперёк тела возник длинный глубокий разрез. Ангел на мгновение замер... и стал заваливаться на спину. Он грохнулся на землю, а Ева, опустившись на четвереньки, рванула к нему, издавая какие-то животные уханья.  
- Берсерк, - прошептала ошеломлённая Акаги.  
Ева нависла на Ангелом, после секундного замешательства резким движением разорвала лицо-маску в глазах которой замерцало растущее пламя будущего выстрела и... И тут Ангел показал, что в его намерениях забрать хотя бы одного врага с собой. Осветив всё вокруг неистово полыхнувшим светом, заискрилось ядро, а остатки рук Ангела метнулись вверх и, схватив Еву, притянули её к Ангелу - он словно прижал её к себе. И дальше всё потонуло в ещё более яркой вспышке света и грохоте взрыва, заставившем землю вздрогнуть и затрястись, словно при землетрясении. Наблюдатели на КЦ отворачивались от экранов - даже им было больно смотреть на такую яркую, абсолютную белизну. Те же, кто выбежал в Геофронт - Мисато, Акаги, Хьюга, Майя и ещё дюжина штабных, - просто попадали на землю, сбитые взрывной волной, укутав головы в форменные куртки, таким образом стараясь одеждой закрыться от этого гибельного света, который мог просто выжечь глаза.  
Грохот не смолкал в течении пары десятков секунд, и под конец стало ясно, что это был не взрыв. По звуку это больше всего походило на работу ракетного двигателя, у которого теперь кончилось топливо - гул начал стихать. Дрожь земли тоже сходила на нет. Потом стал гаснуть и свет...  
Мисато первой рискнула приоткрыть глаза. И сначала, не увидев ровным счётом ничего, она по-настоящему испугалась, что ослепла. Но потом, совсем стянув куртку с головы и посмотрев вверх, она облегчённо вздохнула: она не ослепла, просто взрывная волна снесла и разбила всё искусственное освещение в пределах Геофронта. Теперь единственным источником света остались световоды, и та дыра, что проделал Ангел в своде Геофронта, но сейчас, ночью, толку от них не было практически никакого. Разве что убедиться, что зрение не пострадало, а так... Оглядевшись, Мисато даже не смогла найти взглядом махину Второй, хотя знала, где примерно она должна была стоять. Это уже не говоря о том, что ноль-первую, которая была намного ближе, она тоже не видела.  
Кацураги опустилась на колени и принялась шарить здоровой рукой по траве. Вскоре она нашла дугу рации, и, по царящему в эфире гвалту поняв, что она в рабочем состоянии, закричала, перекрывая многоголосый гам.  
- Говорит майор Кацураги! Срочно спасательные команды в Геофронт! Необходимо оборудование для вскрытия капсул и свет, много света! Быстрее!

С целой армией спасателей и техников - те прямо на руках притащили здоровенные прожекторы и катушки кабелей - они смогли быстро найти Евы. Последовательно пришли рапорты о состоянии Аски и Рэй: Аянами была легко ранена, Аска же совсем не пострадала. Но вот с Синдзи... Мисато сама руководила действиями спасателей у Первой Евы, но когда она впервые увидела её, освещённую светом прожекторов и мощных ручных фонарей, она на несколько секунд замерла на месте. Да, они победили, Ангела не было, его уничтожили... но не было и Евы. Был огромный окровавленный кусок обгоревшей и теперь дымящейся, развороченной плоти, покрытый коркой оплавившейся брони. В этом месиве с трудом угадывались очертания туловища Евы; оторванные же руки нашли в нескольких сотнях метров по сторонам. Капсула не выходила - Ева вообще не откликалась на сигналы. Хьюга и Майя, вернувшиеся на развороченный КЦ, сейчас пытались обнаружить хоть какую-то реакцию в ноль-первой, в любой из её систем, но вот уже минут десять от них не было никаких донесений.  
" - Вижу капсулу!" - раздалось вдруг в эфире.  
- Оставьте её на месте, не пытайтесь доставать! - тут же отреагировала Мисато. - Режьте! Главное - спасти пилота!  
" - Есть! Все сюда! Тащите резак! Резак!"  
Мисато сжала зубы.  
"Синдзи-кун... ты же не мог погибнуть. Ты же... просто не мог..."  
" - Майор Кацураги! Майор Кацураги!"  
- Да, - Мисато прижала рукой дугу рации. - В чём дело?  
" - Пилот Сорью. Мы хотели отвести её в больничный модуль, как вы и приказали, но она отказывается. Она... что..."  
Послышался треск, крики, а потом из рации донёсся громкий, возбуждённый голос Аски.  
" - Мисато! Я должна его увидеть! Я должна! Я не ранена, мне не надо в госпиталь! Мисато, мне нужно увидеть Синдзи! Ми..."  
Снова треск, возня...  
" - Майор Кацураги, мы можем..."  
- Доставьте её сюда.  
" - Что? Майор..."  
- Вы слышали! - рявкнула Мисато. - Доставьте пилота Сорью сюда! Быстро!  
" - Ааа... Есть!"

Она пожалела о своём приказе сразу же, как только увидела Синдзи. Нужно было отослать Аску. Приказать, чтобы её силой увели в госпиталь, вкололи несколько доз успокоительного и продержали там дня три... Надо было сделать именно так. Теперь поздно.  
Двое спасателей только что опустили на землю свою страшную ношу - носилки с телом... Мисато, повернув голову, посмотрела на Аску. А на лице той не было ни одной эмоции. Разве что лёгкое и какое-то ненормальное удивление. Она просто стояла и, часто мигая, непонимающим взглядом смотрела на Синдзи. То есть на то, что осталось от Синдзи. Она смотрела то на его окровавленное лицо, со спускавшимися от глаз полосами крови, то на обрубок правой ноги, то на словно перемолотое плечо... и так по кругу. Молча. Медленно двигая подрагивающей головой. Так что первой не выдержала сама Мисато. Она взяла Аску за плечо и повернула её лицом к себе. Но, глянув ей в глаза, она просто не смогла ничего сказать. Да и что она могла сказать девочке, которая теперь...

- Да-да, "которая увидела, как погиб тот единственный, которого она смогла полюбить". Или что-нибудь в этом роде...  
Снова, как и в прошлый раз "картина" замерла.  
Аска на стуле вздохнула и, наклонив голову к правому плечу, устало посмотрела на сжавшегося на полу у стены Синдзи.  
- Хочешь умереть героем, и обязательно, чтобы все скорбели по тебе... Или, может, ты хотел, чтобы я сказала "я люблю тебя"? Чтобы я устроила истерику прямо рядом с носилками?  
Синдзи молчал. Аска грустно усмехнулась, встала со стула, подошла к нему, повернувшись, прислонилась спиной к стене и опустилась на пол, привалившись правым боком к спине Синдзи. Он не вздрогнул, не попытался отодвинуться... Так что несколько минут они просто молча сидели рядом.  
- Знаешь, может, так было бы и лучше... - отстранённо проговорила Аска после. - Если бы ты в самом деле погиб. Пусть не тогда. Раньше, позже... Может быть, тебе стоило погибнуть в самом первом бою. Или... или мы могли вместе погибнуть от рук того разделяющегося. Помнишь его? - она чуть повернула голову в сторону. Но Синдзи не шелохнулся... Аска кивнула. - Помнишь, ты всё помнишь... И из-за тебя, я тоже... должна помнить это... всё это.  
Она вдруг резко смолкла и, склонив голову и сжав зубы, закрыла глаза ладонью. И не сразу услышала заданный минутой позже еле слышный вопрос:  
- Почему я...  
Аска не шелохнулась, и Синдзи чуть громче повторил:  
- Почему я?  
- Что? - она отвела руку от лица и повернула голову.  
- Ты сказала, что было бы лучше, если бы я погиб, - проговорил он. - Почему?  
Аска удивлённо вскинула брови.  
- И ты ещё спрашиваешь? Да потому что всё это, - она махнула рукой, указывая на комнату и картину, - из-за тебя. И всё что произошло...  
- Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер? - неожиданно перебил Синдзи. Аска осеклась. - Ты просто ненавидишь меня и хочешь, чтобы я умер? Да?  
Синдзи сам повернул голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. Посмотрел совершенно спокойно, но Аска как-то неуверенно помялась и отодвинулась от него.  
- А ты правда не понимаешь? - тем не менее твёрдо спросила она. - Если бы я одна этого хотела, то мы не сидели бы тут невесть сколько времени. Но ты же сам хочешь этого! Смотри!  
Аска указала на висящую в паре метров картине, на которой замерли она сама, Мисато, спасатели вокруг...  
- Это твой... твои миры, где ты снова и снова погибаешь. Так разве я одна хочу этого?  
Синдзи перевёл взгляд на картину, несколько секунд посмотрел на неё... после чего его глаза словно погасли, веки опустились и он снова, отвернувшись, опустил голову.  
- Ты сам не хочешь вырваться отсюда. Может, ты считаешь, что так лучше? Что, оставаясь тут, где ничего не происходит, ты спрячешься от всего, что произошло и от всего, что может произойти?  
- Но ведь и ты думаешь, что тебе было бы легче, если бы он погиб, разве нет?  
Каору вдруг просто оказался рядом: появился стоящим над Синдзи и Аской, спокойно глядя на них сверху вниз.  
- Разве не так? - повторил он.  
Аска опустила глаза, отводя взгляд от лица Каору, и через несколько секунд прошептала.  
- Да, наверное... Во всяком случае, - она повысила голос, - мне бы не пришлось так страдать.  
- И причинять боль ему, - словно заканчивая предложение, подхватил Нагиса.  
- Да... Я не хотела. Не специально, просто... - Аска замялась.  
- Просто ты не можешь только ненавидеть его.  
Картина ожила.

Аска скосила глаза на Кидзи, который, закрыв глаза, обхватив руками затылок, полулежал на сидении водителя и ещё что-то еле слышно напевал себе под нос.  
Платформа транспортного состава со стоящей на ней машиной, в которой они сидели, быстро скользила вниз, к Геофронту. Уже скоро состав вылетит из туннеля и взгляду предстанет огромная подземная полость с белой пирамидой штаб-квартиры в центре. Аска знала это из описаний, которые ещё в Германии дала ей Мисато. Фотографии, видеозаписи... Но она хотела знать о своём новом месте работы абсолютно всё, так что буквально вытрясла из своей наставницы и опекунши ещё и инженерные планы Геофронта. Мисато тогда была даже немного ошеломлена таким напором со стороны подопечной, но планы выдала. Аска же в свою очередь не понимала, как можно было этого не сделать: ведь ей предстоит сражаться на новой незнакомой территории, возможно и в Геофронте, так что она просто обязана знать его устройство.  
Аска нетерпеливо поёрзала на сидении и собралась уже в сто первый раз перечитать ознакомительную брошюру для новичков, выданную ей Кадзи, но тут он сам, не двигаясь, не открывая глаз, проговорил:  
- Смотри, сейчас он появится.  
Аска успела только удивлённо посмотреть на Кадзи, а в следующий миг впечатления просто захлестнули её. И было от чего! Они буквально ворвались в Геофронт, и Аска сразу же поняла, насколько скудны могут быть даже самые исчерпывающие описания. Никакие фотографии, видеосъёмки, страницы текста и чертежей или чужие слова не могут заменить увиденного своими глазами. И уж тем более - ТАКОГО. Огромная полость со сферическим потолком. Сверху, из отверстий световодов лился доставляемый сюда с самой поверхности через специальную систему шахт свет. Стены полости были опоясаны несколькими путями монорельс, которые по плавным спиралям спускались вниз и направлялись в возвышающейся в центре пирамиде. Штаб-квартира, сердце Геофронта, скрывающая под собой главный штаб, ангары Евангелионов, в которых теперь будет стоять и её ярко-красная Ева. И всё это - огромно, ошеломляюще, восхитительно...  
Ощущение мощи просто захватило Аску с головой. Человек поистине всесилен, раз может создавать подобное. Геофронт, Евы, эти сильнейшие боевые машины на всей планете... Разве может хоть что-то противостоять человеку? Аска с лёгкостью победит и следующего Ангела и всех остальных, сколько бы их ни появилось! А что до того пилота... Нет, Аска не думала о нём плохо, но раз он проиграл, значит он слабак. Не чета ей - тренировавшейся в управлении Евой практически с самого детства. Она легко победила того Ангела, который атаковал морской конвой, перевозивший её Еву, и следующий Ангел тоже будет её. Она победит его и покажет всем здесь, как надо сражаться. Всем покажет...  
"И маме".  
Внезапная мысль моментально погасила собой восторг Аски. Она вздрогнула и, не глядя больше в окно, медленно отклонилась на сидение. В одну секунду так поразивший своим видом Геофронт перестал интересовать её.  
Мама... Командующая Сорью... Аска даже не помнила её лица вживую. Она оставила Аску, когда той было всего два года, и уехала в Японию, руководить проектом. С тех пор Аска ни разу не видела её и знала маму опять же только по фотографиям. Как Геофронт, как того пилота, который теперь в коме, как ещё одну девочку-пилота...  
Но сегодня они встретятся. И Аска панически боялась этого момента. Нет, она не боялась этого, как боятся чего-то плохого, просто... просто она не могла... сказать, как поведёт себя. И как к ней отнесётся мама? Может это и глупо, но Аска совсем не держала зла на маму за то, что она оставила её. Она... всей душой она тянулась к ней, хотела увидеть, поговорить... и боялась этого. Что если мама... что если она... не захочет... чтобы Аска была её дочерью. Что если... она совсем не любит её...  
Аска сжалась на сидении. Её само собой сцепившиеся в замок руки заметно дрожали. Она не боялась пилотировать, не боялась Ангелов, не боялась быть раненной в бою, но этого... этого она боялась до слёз. Если она узнает, что это так, что мама относится к ней лишь как к ещё одному пилоту... она не выдержит этого... просто не выдержит...

- Да тебе что, в самом деле доставляет удовольствие издеваться надо мной?  
Парившая в воздухе картина опустилась на уровень головы Синдзи и замерла перед ним. Сам Синдзи снова сидел на стуле в центре комнаты, сжавшись и опустив голову. Аска же была у него за спиной - привалившись к стене и согнув одну ногу, сидела на полу.  
- Зачем ты показал мне это? Чтобы я искупалась в том же дерьме что и ты?  
Аска не повышала голоса, но в нём прорезалась злость.  
- Я никогда не стану такой как ты, слышишь?! Ты просто трусливый выродок! Выродок, который даже не может понять, чего он хочет!  
Она поднялась с пола.  
- Да, мы похожи, но у меня, по крайней мере, хватило гордости, чтобы не отступать, чтобы сражаться, биться насмерть! Ты уже не сможешь показать мне ничего хуже, чем показал тот Ангел! Помнишь это? Я не отступила. Никогда не отступала! А ты...  
Синдзи дёрнулся, закрывая уши руками. Увидев это, Аска, задохнувшись от злости, осеклась.  
- Не смей! - прокричала она.  
Метнувшись к Синдзи, она схватила его за запястья, стащила со стула и попыталась оторвать его ладони от головы.  
- Слушай меня! Ты будешь слушать меня!  
Синдзи сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Он резкими движениями пытался вырваться из рук Аски, и пару раз её пальцы срывались с его запястий. Но она тут же хватала его снова. Так борьба продолжалась ещё некоторое время, но в конце концов Аска, повалив Синдзи на спину и не обращая внимания на его болезненный вскрик, коленом придавила к полу одну его руку, а обеими своими руками - другую. Теперь он не мог двинуть руками, потому что Аска навалилась на него сверху, всем своим весом. После этого Синдзи сдался. Он замер, тяжело дыша, глядя вверх, словно бы мимо лица нависшей над ним Аски. А та, немного выждав и убедившись, что Синдзи больше не намерен сопротивляться, глубоко вздохнула и со злой насмешкой проговорила:  
- Ты не в силах одолеть даже меня... как же ты сможешь победить самого себя? Ты сам это сделал, сам притащил меня сюда, но при этом - ты даже сам не знаешь зачем! А не зная, ты вновь и вновь проходишь через всё новые и новые страдания, выдумывая для этого всё новые и новые миры. Но в них нет ничего нового! Ты просто упиваешься страданиями других и в первую очередь - своими собственными!  
Челюсть Синдзи чуть дёрнулась, а зрачки дрогнули.  
- Да, всё именно так, - уже спокойней добавила заметившая эту реакцию Аска. - Ты считаешь, что недостоин жить и хочешь умирать вечность...  
Она слегка наклонила голову на бок, как-то странно, по-новому посмотрела на лицо Синдзи, после чего убрала колено и руки с его запястий, упёрлась левой ладонью в пол рядом с его головой и, поколебавшись мгновение, положила правую ладонь ему на горло.  
- С этого всё началось... - Аска слегка надавила, одновременно немного сжав пальцы. - Ты захотел избежать страданий, и чтобы я помогла тебе в этом. Может быть, тогда - пусть даже всё это было в том вымышленном мире - ты в самом деле готов был что-то изменить, что-то сделать. И согласись я тогда... - Она вздохнула и покачала головой. - Ты вернул меня. Вернул такой, какой я была в конце всего этого, но ещё до того, как те белые твари убили меня в Геофронте. Вот только ты так и не понял, что тогда я уже была неспособна помочь тебе. Я запуталась, я была такой же, как ты... и во мне остался только гнев и страх. Ты не смог понять этого...  
- Ты не хотела быть понятой, - искажённым из-за сжавших горло пальцев Аски голосом произнёс Синдзи. - Ты не...  
- Хотела, - тихо перебила Аска. - Хотела... Больше всего на свете я хотела найти кого-то, кому бы смогла верить. Полностью, безоглядно... на всю жизнь. Да, я проиграла и проиграла сама, тем, что, как и ты сейчас, не смогла побороть себя... Но я хотя бы пыталась - пусть и постоянно путаясь в самой себе - что-то сделать... пыталась хоть как-то обратить на себя внимание...  
Она разжала пальцы и, поднявшись ладонью выше, чуть повернула лицо Синдзи, так что их взгляды волей неволей встретились.  
- Ответь мне честно. Был ли ты готов к этому тогда, в самом начале? Могла ли я довериться тебе тогда?  
Синдзи, не выдержав взгляда, закрыл глаза и мотнул головой.  
- Прости...  
Аска замерла. Она ещё несколько секунд пристально, словно выискивая некий знак или след чего-то важного, вглядывалась в лицо Синдзи, после чего медленно убрала руку, повернулась и просто села рядом на пол спиной к нему. Синдзи остался лежать, как лежал - на спине, с разведёнными в стороны руками, почти не мигая глядя в потолок. В комнате повисла тишина. Картина продолжала, слегка покачиваясь, парить в воздухе, не спеша вновь становиться окном в новый мир. Спустя пару минут, Аска подняла голову, посмотрела на неё. Поморщившись, она уже собиралась что-то сказать и даже начала поворачивать голову к Синдзи, но он опередил её.  
- Аска, если ты... - проговорил он негромким, спокойным голосом. - Если ты в самом деле хочешь, чтобы я умер, чтобы я исчез... - он на пару секунд замер с приоткрытым ртом... - то просто убей меня.  
Обернувшаяся Аска слегка нахмурилась. Синдзи же, не поворачивая головы, поднял веки и, двинув зрачками, посмотрел на неё.  
- Если ты правда этого хочешь - убей. Я исчезну, и всё это кончится... Это возможно: я... я убил тебя в тот раз, в том мире. Ты можешь сделать так же. Если хочешь...  
Замолчав, он посмотрел на Аску ещё пару мгновений, после чего снова уставился в потолок. Аска отвернулась.  
- Ты опять хочешь, чтобы за тебя всё сделали другие... Ты так и не изменился.  
Посмотрев вперёд, Аска обнаружила перед собой сидящую на стуле Рэй. Та подняла глаза, и их взгляды встретились. Через несколько секунд Аска не выдержала. Она повернула голову, отводя взгляд, и спросила:  
- Я могу это сделать? Правда могу? И всё закончится, да?  
Аянами ответила не сразу. В какой-то момент стало казаться, что она не ответит вовсе, но именно в эту секунду её тихий голос прошелестел в тёмной тишине комнаты.  
- Всё закончится, если ты захочешь. И всё начнётся по твоему желанию. Здесь, в этом мире вас только двое, и здесь нет запретов, кроме созданных вами...  
Аска усмехнулась и, по-прежнему не глядя на Рэй, пробормотала:  
- Раньше ты говорила либо "да", либо "нет"... - Она немного помолчала, задумчиво глядя в бок. - А он...  
Но Аянами уже исчезла, хотя Аска потеряла её из виду только на мгновение, когда моргнула. И это было не то место, где можно было бы сказать "привиделось".  
Ещё раз усмехнувшись, Аска посмотрела на пустой теперь стул, после чего обернулась... и, не отрывая взгляд сузившихся глаз от лица Синдзи, стала подниматься, поворачиваясь к нему.  
"Он изменился".  
Аска на миг замерла - ей почудились чьи-то голоса - и потянулась к горлу Синдзи.  
"Ему не нужны решения других".  
Синдзи закрыл глаза.  
"Он ждёт только тебя".

Тишину ночи нарушал только звук лениво накатывающих на берег волн. У самой кромки кроваво-красного прибоя на чистом белом песке лицом вверх лежали двое. Рыжие волосы девушки, одетой в странный красный комбинезон, разметались по песку... Кажется, она была ранена - её правая рука была забинтована по всей длине, от ладони до самого плеча, а косая повязка на голове закрывала левый глаз.  
Рядом с девушкой лежал самый обыкновенный с виду ученик средних классов - темноволосый парень, сочетание рубашки и штанов на котором как раз и смахивало на распространённый стандарт школьной формы.  
Они лежали молча, не шевелясь, закрыв глаза и обратив лица к тёмному, усыпанному звёздами небу. Лежали уже долго... И лишь миг прошёл с того момента, как их руки дрогнули, двинувшись навстречу друг другу, их ладони встретились, пальцы переплелись, а девушка чуть хрипловатым голосом, в котором боль оставила свой столь легко заметный след, тихо проговорила:  
- Я останусь... Но только... только если ты тоже останешься со мной...


End file.
